Izuku Midoriya: The Ouroboros Dragon Emperor
by DistortionDrive
Summary: Many years ago there was an intense battle between the apocalypse dragon and the ouroboros dragon and in the end both dragons disappeared. Izuku Midoriya a quirkless boy discovers that he wields a sacred gear and is the first host of Ophis the ouroboros dragon. -perverted Izuku x harem-
1. chapter 1

chapter 1: The Kokuryūtei

Izuku Midoriya had always been strange boy.

The day he was born was absolutely normal, and his birth nothing out of the ordinary, however Izuku himself was not behaving like a normal new-born baby would.

He wasn't crying, he was cold to the touch, he wouldn't respond to anyone in the hospital room, and there was one more thing that shocked everyone his eyes were open.

His eyes drifted across the room, as if he were studying his surroundings, with a cold blank stare that caused fear in the doctors.

When he finished looking around the room he turned to look at his mother, then he gazed into her eyes and smiled then he closed his eyes.

After that the doctors said that they had to take Izuku away to make sure that he was healthy, but Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother, was afraid to give him to them at first when she saw the way that they looked at him, like he was some sort of monster.

Inko didn't care what they all thought, she loved her son with all her heart

(14 years later)

Izuku was sitting on a bench near a small pond in a secluded area in the public park blankly staring in front of him, while remembering his past.

(Flashback)

Through the first few years of his life Izuku never behaved like other children his age, he wouldn't speak unless spoken to, and he would never do anything unless he was told to do so. Most people thought of him as an empty shell, and this was especially shown when his quirklessness was discovered, he got bullied relentlessly but no matter what happened to him it was as if it didn't faze him at all, he didn't cry, he never looked upset, he showed no response what so ever, the bullies got so annoyed and decided to just leave him alone. That was just the way he acted to everyone around him, except his mother.

When Izuku was with her, he was like a completely different person, he would smile and laugh, and show his emotions which were sometimes hard for her to tell with those empty eyes of his.

Izuku would go to great lengths to please his mother, like when his mother told him that he should express himself more around other people, it was hard at first but with her help Izuku became slightly more open with others, and she even learned some things about her son that she didn't know before.

She learned that Izuku was actually depressed when his x-rays showed that he wouldn't get a quirk, and that Izuku had wanted to be a hero.

Inko felt awful but not because she didn't believe that Izuku could be a hero, but because she was completely oblivious of the way her son felt, so she put on more of an effort to get to know him, but because of that Inko soon learned of Izuku's hidden nature, he was a total perv.

She would always see the way he would look at women when she took him around town, but she really figured that out when she got called by the school and was told that Izuku attempted to peep in on the girls locker room

Inko cried for about 4 hours.

(Next day)

Izuku felt bad for making her cry, so he hugged her and promised to apologise to the girls for his behavior.

Inko decided to accept Izuku, even if he was a pervert, but she didn't want her son to be the kind of guy to chase after girls based on lust alone.

"Izuku I want you to promise me that if you ever meet a girl that you like that you'll treat her with respect and that you rush into anything because of lust, but because of love." Inko said.

Izuku thought it over for a few moments then said, "Mom would it okay for me to love more then one girl?"

"Izuku!" Inko exclaimed.

Inko was about to say no, but she saw a slight frown form on Izuku's face, "please." he said.

Inko sighed, "Fine, you have my permission, but only because I want to have a lot of grandchildren." Inko said with the last part being in a bit of a teasing tone.

Even though his face looked normal, She knew he was embarrassed.

She gave him a kiss on the and sent him off to school, where he apologized to the girls, who beat him up as a result.

(Current)

"Hello." A female voice said shaking Izuku out of his thought.

Izuku looked to see that an extremely beautiful woman was now standing in front of him, she was wearing a gothic lolita dress, she was 162 cm tall (5'4), had long black hair, pale white skin, pointed ears, and a two large breast that were barely covered by cross-shaped black tapes.

Izuku wasn't gonna lie he loved body, but what captivated him most about her was her dark-gray eyes, they were empty and devoid of emotion, just like his, and in his mind they were just as beautiful as breast.

Izuku had plenty of thoughts rushing through his head but his face didn't show it. So Izuku and the woman just stared at each other until she sat on the bench, on Izuku's left side and latched to his left arm causing it to be pushed between her breast. Izuku felt his cheeks heat up, he was blushing! His face still remained blank but his cheeks were a faint shade of rosy pink.

There was just something about this woman that made him feel strange and confused but that doesn't mean that he was about to complain about the situation he was in.

"I have finally awoken it is nice to meet you, my host." said the woman, her voice was monotone, yet deep and sultry.

'What does she mean by awoken, wait... Host!' Izuku thought.

Izuku finally decided to talk to this woman next to him, "Host, do you think that I'm an escort?" Izuku asked., 'I really wish I were an escort, but she is totally wasting her beauty, a woman like her could go out and get a boyfriend no problem.' He thought.

The woman tilted her head and said, "I believe you misunderstood what I meant by host." she said.

"Oh, well what did you mean?" Izuku asked.

The woman slid closer to Izuku and looked him in the eyes and said, "I meant that, l belong to you, and that you may use me however you see fit." she said.

"What?!" Izuku asked.

Izuku was usually a reserved person, and his voice was a little weak so he doesn't usually raise it, but he just didn't know how else to reaction, he had a beautiful woman telling him that she belong to him and that he could do what ever he wanted with her, he was having trouble fighting off his hormones and his pants seemed to be getting awfully tight, he wanted nothing more than to take her up on that offer.

But he knew that his mother would be upset if he did something based on lust.

"Look you seem like a nice person but I don't even know your name." He said.

"My name Ophis, and I'm the ouroboros dragon god." Ophis said.

Izuku would have been skeptical, but for some reason he could tell that she wasn't joking, then Ophis started glowing, and then their was a bright flash of light, and when Izuku's eyes readjusted he noticed that Ophis wasn't there anymore, but now there was a strange black gauntlet on his left arm.

(A/N: A black version of the boosted gear with a grey gem instead of green)

Izuku was shocked, and started to inspect the gauntlet on his arm, "what the hell?" he said.

The gem on the gauntlet began to glow as a voice began to come out of it, "You are the current wielder of a sacred gear, and the first ever host of the ouroboros dragon god."

"Ophis is that you?" Izuku asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Ophis then proceeded to explain to him what sacred gears were and that angels, devil's, and all mythologies were real.

Izuku took a moment to process everything he was hearing.

"Ophis, can I ask you some questions because I'm having a little trouble understanding?" Izuku asked.

"Of course, my host." Ophis said.

"You're sealed within this sacred gear right?" Izuku asked questioningly.

"Yes, that is correct." Ophis said.

"Then how were you outside of it a few minutes ago?" Izuku asked.

"Well from what I can gather, while my life force is sealed within your sacred gear, my physical body is not, which allows my physical form to exist outside of it, however I would most likely cease to exist if I don't remain within an close proximity to it." Ophis said.

"So basically, you can leave it whenever you want, but you'd have to stay really close to me." Izuku said.

"Correct." Ophis said.

"Good to know." Izuku said, while having some dirty thoughts, but he knew that he needed to put those to the side for now and focus.

"What does having this sacred gear mean?" Izuku asked.

"That you are now the Kokuryūtei (Black Dragon Emperor), my host. That means that you wield a sacred gear contains one of the strongest dragons in existence." Ophis said.

While Izuku's body remained calm, his mind felt like it was going to explode, this was a lot for him to take in all at once.

"Are you alright, My host, you seem troubled." Ophis said.

When Izuku heard that, he almost began to cry, "You can understand my emotions?!" Izuku questioned.

"Yes My host and now it would appear that you are feeling, quite happy." she answered.

After hearing that Izuku did begin to cry, though he wasn't sniffling and face was unaltered, there were still tears slowly coming form his eyes.

Izuku's eyes were cold and empty, so his true emotions were practicality impossible for others to understand, his mother did her best to understand him which he appreciated, but even she didn't always understand his feelings, he was sure that nobody would ever be able to truly understand him, but Ophis could, and he was very happy in this moment.

"I do feel happy, thank you for noticing." Izuku said.

"It's quite alright, my host." Ophis said.

Izuku smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "you know Ophis, I think I'd feel a little more comfortable if you just called me Izuku." Izuku said.

"Of course, Izuku." Ophis said.

"Thank you, also I have another question." Izuku said.

"And that would be?" Ophis questioned.

"What can my sacred gear do?" Izuku asked.

"I am uncertain, about that." Ophis answered.

"What do you mean." Izuku said.

"You are the first wielder of this sacred gear so uncertain as to what it does, I do sense large magical potential within you, and since I am the dragon within your sacred gear you will most likely have my ability to summon snakes." Ophis said.

"Ophis, can you please train me?" Izuku asked.

"I was already planning on it." Ophis said.

Izuku was thinking that maybe if trained his new powers then maybe he could get into U.A. but with the entrance exam being only four months away he didn't have much time, but he wasn't worried, because even though he didn't have a quirk he had Ophis, and a chance.


	2. The Kokuryūtei: part 2

The kokuryūtei: part 2

After a few more minutes of processing everything Izuku noticed that it had gotten a little late and decided to go home, but he looked at the black gauntlet on his arm and hesitated.

Ophis of course noticed this, "what is wrong, Izuku? Ophis asked from within the sacred gear.

Izuku was caught slightly off guard at hearing her voice, since he wasn't fully used to Ophis's presence, but he quickly answered, "I want to go home, but if I leave with my arm like this then I might get some unwanted attention."

"Oh, well dispelling a sacred gear is very simple." Ophis said.

"Ok, Ophis can you please tell me how to do that?" Izuku asked.

"Of course, just focus on your sacred gear and imagine it disappearing and to make it reappear just do the opposite." Ophis answered.

Izuku did what she said and imagined his sacred gear disappearing and sure enough it vanished.

"Wow, thank you Ophis." Izuku said.

"You're welcome, Izuku." Ophis said.

"Ok, then let's get going." Izuku said while getting off the bench.

Izuku was about to start walking when Ophis suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Not that I'm complaining Ophis, but why did are you outside the sacred gear?" Izuku asked

"I want to make sure you get home safely." Ophis answered.

Hearing that made Izuku feel really fuzzy inside, "Thank you, I really appreciate that. He said

"You're welcome." She responded.

Ophis then stepped to Izuku's side and latched her arms around his left arm pushing it between her breast.

Izuku began to think that Ophis was acting a little possessive towards his arm but he didn't really mind, if anything he actually liked the attention he was getting from her.

'I might get even more attention from people like this, but I don't mind.' Izuku thought.

Timeskip*

Izuku and Ophis had finished their walk to The Midoriya residence.

The Midoriya residence is a cozy 2-story house with a balcony on the second floor.

(A/N: The same as the original hyoudou residence)

Izuku quickly brought Ophis to his bedroom, he was bit nervous bringing Ophis into it.

He's never brought a girl home before, at his school Izuku has small reputation as a quirkless pervert so it's not a real surprise that he's not very popular with the ladies.

Ophis might be a dragon god, but she was still a girl which made izuku nervous about showing her his bedroom.

Izuku opened up his door revealing a plethora of merchandise all themed after female heroes, female vigilantes, hell, even some female villains, there were posters, and figurines everywhere, and it didn't help that most of the merchandise he had was pretty provocative.

(2 minutes later)

Izuku and Ophis were currently sitting on Izuku's bed in silence until Izuku decided to break it, "Ophis." He said.

Ophis who still had her arms wrap around Izuku's left arm then tilted her head and looked in his direction, "Yes, Izuku." She said.

"I was just wondering where exactly did you come from?" Izuku asked.

"My home is a realm that exists between worlds called the dimensional gap." Ophis said.

Izuku wasn't really surprised, with all the crazy stuff happening today it wasn't very difficult to believe that, "So, what was it like." He asked.

"It was a silent and empty place." Ophis said.

"Didn't that ever get lonely?" Izuku asked.

"No, I don't know what being lonely is so I've never been lonely. Ophis said.

"loneliness is when you don't have anyone." Izuku said.

"Oh, well I have you now, so no I am not lonely." Ophis said.

After hearing that Izuku tilted his head down with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Okay then and Out of curiosity, how exactly did you a dragon god get sealed into a sacred gear anyway? Izuku asked.

The moment he asked that Ophis's grip noticeably tightened and he felt her letting out a dark aura but it wasn't directed towards him, "...Because of the apocalypse dragon." Ophis said.

To a normal person Ophis's words would have sounded completely monotone but only someone like Izuku could detect the venom in her voice, he could tell that this was probably a touchy topic for her.

A part of Izuku told him not to pry, but stronger part of him wanted to know more about Ophis.

"What happened with the apocalypse dragon?" Izuku asked.

"...The apocalypse dragon entered my home realm without my permission." Ophis said.

"That must have made you really angry didn't it." Izuku said.

"...It did, I demanded for the apocalypse dragon to leave however it refused." Ophis said.

"What happened after that." Izuku asked.

"...I battled the apocalypse dragon." Ophis said.

"Who won?" Izuku asked.

"...Neither of us." Ophis said.

Izuku wanted to know what she meant by that but he realized that was probably prying more then he should, and decided to leave it there for now.

"So, Ophis would you like to back to the dimensional gap, someday? Izuku asked trying to somewhat redirect the conversation.

"...Yes I would." Ophis said.

"Well I promise that I'll become stronger and I'll do as much as I can to help you defeat the apocalypse dragon and we'll go to the dimensional gap together." Izuku said.

Ophis relaxed her grip and gave Izuku a confused look , "Why would you want to do something so foolish?" Ophis asked.

"Well, I know that you're stuck with me because of my sacred gear, but even so I still hope that we can be friends, and I want to help my friend go home." Izuku said.

"...Friends..." when Ophis said that word Izuku noticed a small smile on her face, obviously liking what she heard.

'What a beautiful smile.' Izuku thought while looking at Ophis.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which brought Izuku out of his current train of thought, "Izuku are you in there?" Asked a sweet feminine voice.

"uh oh." Izuku said under his breath. Which Ophis noticed.

"What is wrong, Izuku?" Ophis asked.

"Shush, keep your voice down, we can't let my mom know that you're here." Izuku whispered.

Ophis tilted her head in confusion, "Why is that?" She asked.

"Because if my mom knows that I brought a girl home she'll tease me till I die of embarrassment." Izuku said

"Oh, I see, that would be a problem, I can not have you dying." Ophis said with monotone concern in her voice.

Izuku blushed faintly, "Don't worry Ophis, it's only a figure of speech, i won't actually die." Izuku said,

"Oh." Ophis said.

There was another knock, "Izuku, are you there?" The voice asked again.

"Shit, sorry mom I'll be there in a minute." Izuku said.

"Okay Izu just hurry alright." The voice said.

Izuku quickly opened his closet, which was filled with merchandise of the #1 heroine All Might, Izuku's bedroom was once filled with All Might merchandise but after a run in with a certain sludge villain, Izuku decided to take it all down.

He then pushed Ophis into the opened closet, "Hide in here, and don't make any noise." Izuku said while closing the door.

Izuku then went to open his bedroom door, to reveal Inko Midoriya.

Inko Midoriya was a 5'3 tall beautiful youthful looking woman with curves in all the right places she had large f-cup breast, a slim waist, a luscious bubble butt, and long green hair that reached down to her mid back.

She was currently wearing a green apron over her regular clothes which made her chest pop a bit more, she was standing with her hands on her hips and a cute pout on her face.

"Well, you sure took your time to answer the door." Inko said.

"Sorry mom, I was just a bit preoccupied with, ...something.

Inko's pout quickly turned into a grin.

"Oh my, what's that supposed to mean~." She said with a giggle.

"Well, I um..." Izuku said while quickly trying to come up with an excuse.

Inko giggled again, "What's wrong Izu, there's not something in there that you don't want me to see is there~." She said.

Izuku's face was turning a bit red and he getting a little nervous, even with his naturally Empty eyes and stoic expression his mother could push just the right buttons that made him tick, teasing him was just a skill She mastered over the years.

"...U-um, I-." Was all Izuku could say before he was brought into a to a tight hug by Inko which resulted in Izuku's face being pushed into her chest.

She giggled, "Oh Izuku you're always so easy to tease I just can't help myself, your reactions are always just so cute. She said.

"Aye oppsose 'o, ahat 'id u eed he or? (I suppose so, what did you need me for?) Izuku asked his words being muffled.

Inko then let go of Izuku, "Oh right, well I'm going to cook dinner, but first I need you to pick up some ingredients for me, I just need everything on this list." Inko said with a smile.

"Sure, but what list?" Izuku asked in confusion.

Inko then flashed Izuku another grin as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a shopping list, "why this list of course silly." She said.

Izuku blushed slightly and took the list, "O-okay." Izuku said.

"Well, take a look at the list." Inko said.

Izuku looked over the shopping list, and his eyes widened slightly, which Inko noticed and smiled.

"These are all the ingredients for katsudon." Izuku said.

Saying Izuku liked katsudon would be a complete understatement, Izuku absolutely loved katsudon, whenever his mother made it, nothing would be able to stop him from getting some, and everyone knew to never get between him and bowl of katsudon.

"Yep, and I know it's your favorite, so go get the ingredients, and you might want to hurry the store closes soon, have a safe journey, I'll be waiting in the kitchen." Inko said and gave her son a kiss on cheek before walking away.

Without out wasting any time Izuku ran into his bedroom opened the closet grabbed Ophis's arm, "Let's go." He said before he ran out of the house dragging her along with him running past Inko along the way.

"Oh my god, Izuku had a girl with him, he's got a a lot of explaining to do when he gets home." Inko said while already thinking of all the fun ways that she would tease him later.

Timeskip*

Izuku and Ophis were currently walking home from the store, Ophis was holding onto Izuku's arm as usual.

Izuku got everything from his mother's list and he also bought a chocolate bar for Ophis after she dragged him down the candy isle.

Ophis took off the wrapper and then she practically inhaled of the chocolate bar until there was only a small piece of chocolate left and handed it to Izuku.

He gave her a small smile, "Thank you." He said before placing it into his mouth.

Out of nowhere Izuku suddenly felt a dark presence, "Aw, young love, it's so sweet it makes me want to retch." Came from an insidious female voice.

"Hey, who's out there?" Izuku asked looking around for the source of the voice.

"A fallen angel." Ophis said blankly.

"Wow, more than just a cute face your boyfriend is a lucky guy." Said the voice.

Hearing her talk to Ophis like that made Izuku embarrassed and upset, "what do you want, bitch?" He asked.

"Oh wow, you're a brave boy I'm impressed, but to put it simply, I'm here to kill you."

Hey guys I finally finished the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it, I've been busy in my personal life, and I just want to thank everyone one reading for being so patient with me.


End file.
